Kingdom of Borkstvo
Work in Progress The Kingdom of Borkstvo Demonym: Borkstovan, Borkid or Borkish Capital: Borkenfurt Monarch: Brendel Rasputan II Bardic Description Strong, powerful, and vast, the Kingdom of Borkstvo dominates the southern coasts and inlands of the Central Kingdoms, occupying all of the Nordic Cities founded back before the Pontetate Empire’s founding. Built upon the work of the Northmen, the Borkish people quickly expanded in both the cities and into the wilderness, creating many villages and farmland which allows the Kingdom to flourish. History Borkstvo was born from Nord settlers from the icy north. In search of space to live in and fertile pastures, Northlanders emigrated en masse to colonise what is now known as Borkstvo. On the utter southern end they founded Bjorgenfjurd, now Borkenfurt. The settlement itself developed from a trading outpost to a permanent town and later city. Nords expanded into the country and brought it into culture. They found the land ripe for sowing and breeding cattle and Bjorgenfjurd grew as more and more settlers were attracted. Trade flourished between the south and north as population increased. Temporal outposts grew into full-fledged towns and cities all along the coast of Borkstvo. As the population grew, the Northerners expanded further inland, exploring and founding new towns. Nord culture and those of the natives intermingled and brought forth what we call the Borkstovan culture. Slowly but surely Northerners and Southerners intermarried and a sense of national identity started to grow. For while Nord traditions and ideas are still very much present in the Borkstovan way of life and thinking, there has also been a strong influence from Frankmark, Stonehelm and Estradee ‘enlightening’ the people. While ties were kept strong and tight between the Northlands and its colonies, the lords of Borkstvo grew ever more proud and strong. It came so far as that they started claiming land with fire and sword, subjugating the local populace who were proto-Cellish. The lands yielded an abundance of crops and resources and allowed the Borkstovan lords to act as if they were equals of their Nord brothers. In 15 B.B. after rising tensions between the High-King and the local lords and jarls of Borkstvo, the various Borkstovan factions convene in council and sign a declaration of independence from the Nordic Empire. Bard of Borkenfurt is crowned King of Borkstvo and named Sovereign of the South. From henceforth the ports of Borkstvo were closed for all Northern traders, thus beginning the Nordic-Borkid war. The war would last for 15 years while brother fought brother and father fought son in a conflict of mixed loyalties. Then when Kastus rose his banner in defiance of the Nordic Empire, the Borkish quickly tethered their fates to his, for together they stood a chance. During the coming conflict, King Bard I perished at the Battle of Altova and was succeeded by his son Bard II who swore allegiance to the warrior-prophet. The Bardic dynasty set about bringing order to the lands that could now be called Borkstovan proper. Fully realising that defying the godly Kastus would bring about only further destruction, Bard II signed the Imperial Concordat, effectively swearing the Borkstovan kingdom to the Potentate throne. Though owing allegiance to the Son of God in Ayreth, the Borkish kings and queens enjoyed autonomy over domestic affairs. In 203 A.B. an uprising reared its head against Brendel Rasputan II Bardic, lead by the king's uncle Gregor. It is commonly referred to as Gregor's folly. Brendel's failure to produce a living heir was the official reason for rebellion. In a series of battles Brendel defeated the armies of his uncle and managed to capture him during the siege of Lengenov. The rebel was quickly dispatched and his infant heirs with him, the only surviver being the babe Tasha. Culture & People Borkstovans remain proud of their Northern heritage and customs, even though they have been watered down. Today mostly festivities and festivals remember of ancient Nord influence. With the influences of the south came the concept of landed nobility which means lineage is more important than someone’s accomplishments. However, Borkstvo is considered more meritocratic than any of its neighbours. The ancient Nord ‘clans’ have evolved into noble dynasties and houses, after Frankish and Estradan fashion. Borkstovan people are bulkier than what is usually expected from southerners. Many have blond hair with some exceptions of the red variety and blue or green eyes. Furthermore they are taller than an average Southerner and in spite of the climate, paler of skin. They are known to be stubborn and defiant, which caused a great many problems during the time of Kastus’ rise and forced conversion was not uncommon in parts of Borkstvo. Geography Due to the vast expanse of the country, population centres are often located far apart; the land in-between covered in swaths of forest or wilderness. The countryside is dotted with rural villages and small towns, while the larger cities are more often found at the nation’s coast or rivers. There are also several smaller mountain ranges that run through Borkstvo or along its borders. Provinces Category:Kingdom Category:Pontetate Empire Category:Borkstvo